Lost
by DemetriaOwns
Summary: Someone's new in town. She claims to have no memory, and Clark takes her into his home. But does she really have a case of amnesia, or is this all a costly lie?


Disclaimer: I do not own Clark, Lana, or anything Smallville related, but I do own the character Faith.  
  
(A/N: I've never really written a Smallville Fic, so I hope you like it!)  
  
-::Chapter 1::-  
  
-::A New Faith::-  
  
"Don't you think it's weird?" Chloe said as her and Clark walked down the streets of Smallville.  
  
"Think what's weird?" Clark asked back.  
  
"That nothing bizarre has happened in a while. I mean, I'm used to having some kind of shape shifter, or a giant bug attack us right about now."  
  
"Well Chloe, some people find relief in that, not weirdness." Chloe just smiled at Clark, but Clark's eyes were elsewhere. They were right in front of the Talon, set on Lana Lang. She was serving coffee, and he could see her through the window.  
  
"Clark! Come back to Earth Clark!" Clark quickly turned back to Chloe with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Sorry Chloe, what'd you say?"  
  
"You know what Clark, you're absolutely hopeless. Every time we're within a foot of Lana, everything else in your world quickly fades away. It's like you're from a whole different universe." Clark just looked at her, then back at Lana. Chloe did have a point. He couldn't keep himself from looking at Lana. She was just so perfect.  
  
"Chloe.. you know about the situation I have with Lana."  
  
"Yah, both of you are too scared to ask each other out. Case closed." Chloe walked away as fast as she possible could, while Clark just stood there, watching her walk away. Suddenly, someone abruptly shoved into Clark from behind. She was about to fall, but Clark quickly caught her before she hit the floor. Her eyes were closed, so Clark thought that she collapsed. He set her gently on the floor, and he began shaking her until she woke up.  
  
"Umm, are you alright?" The girl's eyes fluttered, and she looked at the surroundings around her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Smallville. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm not that sure."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that I'm not sure of anything." Clark looked at her worriedly.  
  
"No memory?" She just shook her head 'no', and she tried her hardest to get up from the floor.  
  
"Is it okay to walk around here by yourself? You don't even know who you are. Plus, you seem kind of weak." The girl just looked up at him, and then she suddenly fainted. Clark lifted her up, and ran into the Talon.  
  
"Lana!" Lana, looked up when she heard Clark's voice, and she saw the girl half-dead in his arms.  
  
"I'll call 911." She said quickly. She ran over to the phone and dialed as fast as she possibly could. Clark kept trying to revive her, but nothing seemed to work. Soon after, sirens rang and doctors rushed through the Talon. Lana went over to one of her workers and told her to take over at the Talon. She ran over to Clark, and followed him into the ambulance with the girl. They sat there looking at the girl with tubes attached to her, and watched as she was slowly flat lining. The doctor continued to examine her, and he began to question Clark and Lana.  
  
"How are you in relations with this girl?"  
  
"She lost her memory. I met her right now."  
  
"She has memory loss?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." They finally arrived at the hospital, and they quickly rolled the girl into the ER. Clark and Lana sat in the waiting room, and they stayed there until they knew that she was alright. Lana looked over at Clark, who looked a little worried.  
  
"Are you okay Clark?" Clark looked over at Lana and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a little weird. I'm here waiting for a girl I just met, and with my luck, now she's in the hospital. It seems like everyone I meet goes to the hospital faster and faster each day.."  
  
"Clark, this isn't some kind of conspiracy. It's not your fault that girls here." Clark looked away, and stood up. He began to walk around the room, shoving his hands inside his pocket. Lana slowly got up, and approached him slowly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "Clark, everything's going to be alright. I promise you that." Clark looked over at Lana, and he began to embrace her. They stood there in each other's arms until the doctor came over and interrupted them.  
  
"Sorry you two, but I have some news about your friend." Clark slowly let go of Lana, but he kept his arm around her waist. He looked up to the doctor worriedly.  
  
"What is it doc?"  
  
"Your friend is fine. She still can't remember anything, so for the time being, I think you should find her a nice stable home. If not we could call the adoption center.."  
  
"No need. She'll stay with my family. The Kents."  
  
"You're Jonathon's son?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Well I should have known. You share the same courage." Clark just smiled. The girl came through the emergency room doors. She was in a wheelchair, so she had to roll over to Clark and Lana.  
  
"Your name is Clark right?" Clark nodded and reached out his hand so she could shake it.  
  
"This is my friend Lana." Clark let Lana go, and Lana went over to shake her hand as well.  
  
"So you have no idea who you are?" Lana asked.  
  
"None. I mean, it's like I was born at the age of 14."  
  
"You're 14?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I usually just remember everything but personal things, but my age is the only thing that's been able to stay in my mind. Other then my personal information, I still know how to do geometry, and biology, etc..so I think I'm fine."  
  
"Still, you need a home to stay in. That's why I insist that you stay in mine." The girl looked at him, and she had no idea what to say. "Before we go to my house, maybe we could find out who you are. My friend Chloe is really good at that, and she's over at the school now."  
  
"Okay. But there is still a problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know my name." Clark looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Right. I forgot about that. Well, what do you want your name to be?"  
  
"I don't know." They both looked over at Lana, and she was startled at their synchronized stare.  
  
"I don't know. If we just have a little faith, we'll find out the real one."  
  
"Faith..," the girl said. Clark and Lana stared at her, and she smiled back at them.  
  
"Faith. Can that be my name?"  
  
"Sure, Faith. That's nice," Lana said. Clark went behind Faith's wheelchair and began to push it out of the hospital. Clark just looked down and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Lana asked.  
  
"Chloe's been waiting for something weird to happen in days. I guess here's our adventure." Lana looked over at Faith's tired face.  
  
"Believe me. I don't think this is just another freak of the week." 


End file.
